Affetto Inatteso
by platinumsecrets
Summary: Snape's a vamp and he's found his mate, so has Veela!Draco, nothing Harry has to worry about, right? Not by a long shot! better than it sounds, promise SSHPDM SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! sigh Trust me, I wish I did, but sadly I own nothing but this plot.

Enjoy!

Draco was nervous. He had been ever since his 16th birthday. What if they didn't like him? What if they didn't accept him? And yet, although he was reading returning to school, he also couldn't wait. The silver eyed boy kept fidgeting in his seat in the limo.

Draco and his father and mother were headed off to Kings Cross Station where he would be catching the Hogwarts Express to his sixth year at the wizarding school. Draco's father kept shooting him disdainful looks for his fidgeting; 'Malfoys never fidgit.' Lucius, however, was willing to let it slide because he remembered what he had been like in Draco's position, nervous and jittery.

This was the year his son would finally meet his mate. The one person he would be with and love and worship for the rest of his life; the person who would bear his heirs.

You see, the Malfoys have Veela blood. Draco's grandmothers had both been Veela, making both his parents and himself half-blooded Veela. They still had the charm and the beauty, but they couldn't transform completely when angered, they could get the claws and the wings but would otherwise remain the same.

Of course, being half Veela also meant they had mates. The only person they would be with for all of eternity, who they would have a family with. Weather they were male or female Veela mates can always bear children.

Draco had been looking forward to, and dreading this one train ride all summer. He would walk up and down the corridor of the train searching for his mate if he had to. He would identify his mate by their scent.

At first, he hadn't understood how that would work, so he asked his mother. She only said that as soon as he smelled it he would know. He would be drawn to the person and would feel as if he would be unable to live without that person at his side.

Draco had been a bit worried about the whole not being able to live without his mate by his side bit, but he had reasoned with himself that he doubted his mate would really want to be apart from him for very long anyway. That and everyone, including his mate, would eagerly throw themselves at him if given the chance.

So here he was now sitting in a limo heading to Kings Cross Station and the train ride that would forever change his life.

Once the Malfoys arrived at Platform 9 3/4 Draco and his parents split up. Draco's parents went to stand on one end of the platform so that they could watch him embark on this new life changing adventure, while Draco went over to talk to his friends.

Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson, with Crabbe and Goyle acting as exaggeratedly stupid shadows were standing towards the middle of the platform waiting for Draco to join them.

On his way to the group some people openly stared at him, while others tried very hard to pretend that they weren't attracted to him. The only thing different about it this year was that the stares he was receiving were much lustier. That and a few of the braver girls, and even some boy from Hufflepuff he didn't know, would come up to him telling him he was gorgeous and that they would gladly meet him in various places all over Hogwarts at unspeakably late hours. They boy was even brave enough to squeeze Draco's ass.

Draco was flattered, but disturbed. He had known that his Veela charm would kick in and more people would feel compelled to do things of that nature to him, he hadn't known how wrong it would feel for these people to touch him the way they did.

In fact even, when he finally got to his friends, Pansy hugging him seemed wrong, even though she did it out of sisterly love and nothing else. None of his friends had lust in their eye, but that was because they had all taken a potion beforehand to ward of the effects of the charm, since they all knew about his being a Veela. Secretly the blond-haired youth was glad; he wasn't so fond of the thought that everyone in school would be lusting after him… even if it was rather flattering.

"So, Draco, any news on the mate front?" Pansy asked after stepping back to give him some room to breathe.

"You know as well as I do that I have no idea who my mate is. If I did they would be right here standing beside me, not wherever the hell they are. I wish I did know who they were though, all of these people leering at me is kind of unsettling," Draco sighed feeling slightly deflated but never letting it show.

"Let's go get a compartment shall we? We don't want the first years to get all of the good ones," Blaise suggested, sensing his friends discomfort amongst the crowd of lusty teens.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah."

The group made their way through the throng of students and parents toward the crimson train, pushing those smaller than themselves out of the way and dodging the grouping hands of Draco's 'admirers'.

Once they reached the train and climbed aboard the Slytherins made their way towards the middle of the train, looking for an empty compartment. During their walk down the train Draco kept searching for the scent that would alert him to his mate's presence. Draco was very agitated by the time they found an empty compartment. He was already tired of being groped shamelessly and still not finding any hint of his mate anywhere.

He plopped down into a seat and rested his head in his hands, with his elbows on his knees, trying to calm himself down.

"Are you okay Draco?" Pansy asked rubbing his back, apparently trying to soothe him but only succeeding in getting him even more riled up than before. He shoved her hand off of his back and glared at her.

"No, I am not fucking okay! I need my mate God damnit! Where the fuck are they? Why can't I find them!" Draco was panicking. 'What if something's wrong with me and I don't have a mate! What if I'm defective and I can't find them?' "I'm going to walk around," Draco stated abruptly, standing up and heading out the door.

As soon as he was in the corridor he was hit by a wave of the most enticing scent he had ever experienced. Draco followed his nose the next compartment, the excitement of finally finding his mate making him jittery.

He threw open the door to the compartment and stepped in. He knew as soon as he did he knew that his mate wasn't there. Weasley and Granger were sitting there looking at him expectantly, but he couldn't manage to insult them today after that overwhelming disappointment.

He left the compartment quickly heading back to his friends feeling almost as if he was going to cry. He dropped down into his seat looking utterly defeated.

"Umm… Draco? What happened?" Blaise asked.

Draco didn't answer he just started pounding his head violently against the compartment wall.

All of the sudden the compartment door slid open and the most wonderful scent Draco had ever smelled washed over him and he immediately stopped banging his head on the wall. Inhaling deeply the scent of rain and vanilla and mango, Draco opened his eyes looking for to the door for the source of the smell.  
"Uh… Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," said the boy in the doorway. "I was just wondering what all of the banging was about."

Draco's eyes widened, because there, standing not 5 feet from him in the doorway was his mate. Standing at 5' 8" tall with a gorgeous mop of black hair and bright shining green eyes surrounded by thick black glasses frames. He was a lean, toned boy with a delicious looking tan, at least in Draco's opinion. There standing in the doorway was Harry Potter.

Please review! I will worship you forever! Please no flames... I'll cry.

I'm going to try to update at least twice a week but I might not always be able to make it so please don't hurt me. I should be able to do so for at least a few weeks since I already have some of this written out but my computer is being screwy so I might be getting a new one so it could take a while. Please just stick with me!


	2. Chapter 2

I'd just like to give a BIG hug to all of my reviewers! Keep the comments coming and I promise to keep this story going. Thanks a bunch!

"Boy! Get down here! We're leaving now and if you don't get your arse down here immediately you'll be left behind!" Yelled a beefy purple faced man with no neck.

Upstairs Harry sighed, checking his 'room' one more time to see if he had missed anything when packing, not that he had much to pack since his stuff had all been unceremoniously shoved into the cupboard under the stairs upon his return from Hogwarts.

Picking up his bag in which he had stored his father's invisibility cloak, the photo album Hagrid had given him in first year, and the letters his friends had sent him over the summer. Harry headed down the stairs to the door where his uncle was waiting. The raven-haired boy picked up his trunk and dragged it out to the car, hauling it into the backseat and crawling in after it.

His uncle, who had stepped into the car while Harry was heaving his trunk in, started the car as soon as his nephew was inside it. Anyone could tell he was eager to have the boy out of the house, but no one would ever know how very eager Harry was to leaving his relatives house. The young man kept his emotions hidden very well behind a mask of impassiveness.

Harry was, in fact, very relieved to be leaving for school. When he was there no one called him a freak, or starved him for days on end for not getting all of his chores done. When Harry got to the station he would quickly get on the train and into a compartment placing a glamour charm on himself to hide his emaciated form from view. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. It wasn't as if it wasn't something that Harry hadn't been through before. Some people, though, just overreacted to that kind of thing.

He still remembered once last year, soon after arriving at school, he hadn't put his glamour charm on for the day and Ron had woken up and was going to get Harry for and early morning fly around the pitch when he had seen what Harry really looked like. He had totally freaked out and would have woken up the entire dorm if Harry hadn't put a silencing charm on him and dragging him into the bathroom. He had locked and warded the door before removing the charm from his friend.

Ron had then proceeded to interrogate Harry about how skinny and bruised he was.

Harry had explained about the Dursley's and made Ron promise not to tell anyone, because he didn't want anyone to worry about him. 'He was fine.'

Ron had flown off the handle at that, asking how he thought being starved over summer break was 'fine' and how long this had been going on.

Harry's mumbled reply of 'since I first came here' only served to fuel Ron's anger. He had stormed out of the room after removing the wards and stomped down to the bottom of the staircase yelling up the girl's staircase. Once there he had yelled for Hermione to 'get her arse down here now she needed to see something.'

She had of course come running and, confused, followed Ron up the boy's staircase and into the bathroom where Harry was sitting defiantly, looking just as he had the day before.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked Ron, confused as to why he was glaring at Harry.

"Take them off Harry!" Ron said in a dangerously low voice.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're on about Ron," Hermione said even more confused now since all Harry had done in response to Ron's demand was look haughtily away from him.

"Take off the glamour Harry," Ron repeated. "Or I'll do it for you." 

Harry sighed, defeated, and muttered the counter charm, not showing any outward emotion as Hermione gasped her hand flying to her mouth, even though he was inwardly thinking of the most fun way to kill Ron.

"Oh Harry! What happened?" She asked concern evident in every syllable.

"I'll tell you what happened, Hermione," Ron said, more than a little angrily. "Harry's 'family' beat and starved him all summer! For days at a time they wouldn't let him eat anything to the point where he can't even eat normally now. He throws up after every fucking meal for god's sakes! And he didn't tell us this because he didn't want us to worry! Hell, I'm way past worrying, I'm about to the point where I feel like quickly popping over to the Dursley's and having a nice long chat with them about childcare before killing them, chopping them up into little pieces and feeding them to one of Hagrid's pets!"

Ron was panting after his little outburst and clenching and unclenching his hands, while Hermione looked slightly green. Harry just sat there looking at Ron. He sighed and, seeing Hermione was about to go into rant mode, he placed a silencing charm on his two best friends explaining that this was exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen.

After he had promised to owl them if anything like that happened this summer he had released them from the charm. Hermione had, of course, rushed over to him and hugged him, telling him repeatedly how sorry she was that she hadn't done anything. Harry had reassured her, telling her that it wasn't her fault and that he had lived through worse things.

From then on his friends had carefully watched his eating habits and Hermione had quickly healed all of Harry's bruises and cuts. Harry had, of course, not owled them that summer telling them of his starvation or his beatings. He had kept quiet about it, just like he always did. 

So this year he was going to make sure to be up before anyone else so he could put on his glamour charms so as not to worry anyone, and he had to be very careful about his eating habits around his friends.

Before he worried about school though, he had to get onto the train and cast his first glamour of the year without anyone he knew seeing him. This proved to be a very easy feat as he was dropped off at 9 when the train left at 11.

After casting the glamour he sat in a compartment towards the middle of the train and took out his school books, planning on finishing up the few assignments he had left before the train became to crowded.

He only had a little bit of his Astronomy essay left when the station started filling up.

Harry saw his friends entering the platform and walked out of the carriage towards them.

Hermione, as per usual, squealed and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug while Ron clasped Harry on the back, both telling him how much they missed him and asking how he was.

He said he was fine and asked how their summer's went, ignoring their disbelieving stares.

Harry managed to herd them into the compartment he had gotten earlier and sat them down.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," Harry said, glad to escape their questioning stares, if only for a moment.

When Harry returned he found both Ron and Hermione looking confused. While this expression on Ron's face was normal, it certainly wasn't normal on Hermione. That fact alone sent off alarm bells in his head.

"What'd I miss?"

"Malfoy just stuck his head in here and instead of insulting us he just sniffed. He looked almost like he was going to cry when he left. It was weird."

Harry's pondering over Malfoy's strange behavior was cut short by a banging on the wall.

He just ignored it until the rhythmic pounding made him wonder what was happening in the next compartment. Getting up, he told his friends he was going to go investigate and headed to the door of the next compartment.

When he slid it open the most bizarre scene he had ever seen met his eyes.

Draco Malfoy was steadily pounding his head on the wall while his friends just looked on curiously.

Harry noticed that Malfoy look really hot this year. He had had a growth spurt and was now about 6 feet tall, with broad muscular shoulders. In fact, all of him was muscled, a fact that was easily noticed by the tight T-shirt and jeans that were like a second skin, but he wasn't overly muscled, just nicely toned. He had stopped gelling his shoulder length hair back and it was now falling into his face quite nicely if Harry did say so himself.

Just then he noticed the rest of the people in the compartment staring at him expectantly.

"Uh… Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just wondering what all of the banging was about."

Harry was just about to leave when he noticed the interesting expression on Malfoy's face. He was slightly flushed and his eyes had a slightly glazed look to them. He was gazing at Harry as if Harry was a god (which in Draco's opinion he was). 'In fact, if I didn't know better I would think that Malfoy was checking me out.'

'Woah! Hold on a minute! Did I just think that! Why on Earth would I think that Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex God, would waste his time checking me out? He's probably just looking for something to insult be about.'

"Umm… I'll just go now," Harry said before turning back to the compartment with Ron and Hermione.

Keep on reviewing please, it'll make me happy and the story longer probably. I like receiving praise or constructive criticism, it helps to keep me motivated, thinking that people actually care about what I write.


	3. Chapter 3

YAY! I just want to say that I love all of my reviews and of course the reviewers themselves. I'm sorry for the wait but my internet connection has been really wonky lately, so I'm posting this while I can. Enjoy!

'Oh that beautiful tan… I wonder if it's an all over tan. Mmmm… and those eyes, so captivating, I would willingly drown in those eyes if I was given the chance. Those lips so full… and moving? I have no idea what he's saying, but I don't care! My mate is standing in the doorway looking oh so very gorgeous and I'm so close!'

Draco had to keep himself from moaning aloud when Harry unconsciously licked his lips with his pink tongue. And then, all of the sudden, Harry turned and left.

Draco was sitting in his seat gazing longingly at the place Harry had just vacated when his friends finally picked up on his odd behavior.

"Draco? Are you okay?" Pansy asked for the second time that day, this time remembering to keep her hands to herself.

"Yes," he said meekly. "But why did he have to leave? What did I do wrong?"

"Who? Potter? Oh my god, Draco! He's your mate isn't he!" Pansy asked getting a little overexcited and hugging Draco, but letting go as soon as she felt him flinch. "It's so great you found out who your mate is! Too bad it's Potter though."

"What do you mean too bad it's Harry! He's perfect and if he's not good enough for you then you can go jump off of the train for all I care!" Draco exploded when he heard Pansy insinuating that Harry wasn't good enough.

"No! No, Draco that's not what I meant at all! I just meant that the two hottest guys in school just became unavailable. Oh well, good luck with getting him to like you."

"You better not be thinking of trying to steal him from me, Pansy. You may be a good friend, but you aren't such a good friend that I would hesitate to kill you if you did." Draco growled.

"Oh Draco, you know I wouldn't dream of taking your mate from you. I was just commenting on common knowledge."

'Wait a minute, what did she mean good luck getting him to like you. How can he not like me? He's my mate he has to like me.' "Oh my god, he hates me!" Draco could feel his heart breaking. "He hates me," he repeated mournfully, burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking in silent sobs.

"Oh Draco, I'm sure it's not as bad as all that." Said Pansy, mentally kicking herself for saying that. Now she had to deal with an emotional Veela who thought his mate hated him, which he did, but that kind of thinking doesn't need to be reinforced.

"But it is! My mate hates me and it's all my fault! Why did I have to be such a prat! Why couldn't I have been nice to him! Instead I have to go and fuck everything up by being such a bloody prat!" Draco said suddenly very, very angry with himself for ruining any chance he might have had of being with his mate.

"Draco, just because he doesn't really like you now doesn't mean he cant ever like you," Pansy suggested, hoping to lift the Veela's spirits and to keep him from doing anything stupid, like hurt himself. "You'll just have to work harder at wooing him, that's all."

"Maybe…" Draco mumbled, even though he could feel the hope building in him at the thought that he might still have a chance to be happy. He smirked and decided he had better start planning ways to win Harry over, to make him fall head over heels in love with him. 'Hmmm… I think I'll have to enlist some help from Uncle Sev. Maybe I can get him to pair us together for a project or something.' Draco thought wistfully.

Harry wandered back to his compartment in a confused haze. He slipped back in and sat by the window, staring unseeingly at the passing scenery.

"So what was with the banging, mate?" Ron asked, as per usual utterly clueless as to why Harry was looking at him as if he had three heads. "What? Did Fred and George do something to me again?" Ron asked when Harry didn't respond to the question. "I'll kill them, they promised 'no more pranks on family'!"

All of the sudden, both Harry and Hermione started laughing hysterically as each statement had indeed been said by a separate head.

Ron, still confused, looked down at himself and, seeing nothing out of the ordinary asked "What!" Suddenly he realized that he had heard not just once voice, as one normally would, but three. He looked from side to side, each face turning bright red with anger and embarrassment when it saw its fellows. "I'll kill them!"

"Oh Ron, come on. It's not all that bad." Said Hermione bracingly, while still trying to stifle her giggles.

"Not that bad!" exclaimed Ron 1.

"I have three…" started Ron 2.

"Fucking heads, Hermione!" finished Ron 3.

"Oh hold still a minute," Hermione said pulling out her wand and muttering 'finite incantatum' "There, all better!"

Ron examined his shoulders for any trace of the two other heads, finding none he sat back down, not remembering when he stood up.

For the rest of the train ride the trio laughed and joked, Harry finishing off his Astronomy homework and forgetting all about his bizarre encounter with Malfoy. In the next compartment Draco and Pansy were trying to think of ways that Draco could win Harry over.

Read and Review!


End file.
